Perdón
by OlivierCash
Summary: Tras una dura pelea, Gintoki y Katsura aterrizan en una playa sanos y salvos y con demasiadas cosas que decirse. Gintoki/Katsura


**Antes que nada recordar que la obra original fue escrita y dibujada por Hideaki Sorachi.**

* * *

La luz del Sol brillaba radiante entre los grandes edificios que poco a poco se iban acercando hacía ellos. Bajo sus pies se encontraba el mar cada vez más cerca de ellos. Cuando estuvieron cerca de la costa, el cielo se encontraba totalmente azul. Parecía que el cielo celebraba la reciente victoria que habían vivido y se había llevado las nubes de tormenta con él.

Gintoki, el samurai de la permanente natural, fue el primero de los dos en tocar el suelo. Se sentía cansado, estaba herido y solo tenía ganas de dormir. Sin embargo, en esos momentos tenía un asunto mucho más importante que zanjar. Sus pies se posaron sobre la arena mojada que de vez en cuando era cubierta por el agua de las olas.

Cuando se quedó de pie, agarró fuertemente a su acompañante. Colocó sus manos más arriba de sus rodillas y demasiado cerca de sus nalgas, pero sin llegar a tocarle. El paracaídas que los había salvado, llegó al suelo y Katsura se lo quitó. El paracaídas cayó sobre la arena mojada y fue totalmente olvidado. Luego, Katsura estiró sus manos y las apoyó en los hombros de Gintoki, para pillar un poco el equilibrio.

Se quedaron mirándose fijamente a los ojos durante unos segundos que fueron eternos, tenían tanto que decirse, tanto que gritarse, mas en ese momentos, con solo estar juntos y de una pieza, era suficiente.

Fue Gintoki quien rompió el bonito momento soltando a Katsura de golpe, provocando que este se comiera el suelo arenoso y que su ropa quedara húmeda y manchada de arena mojada. Levantó la cabeza alarmado, dispuesto a buscar explicaciones. Mas al ver esa mirada en los extraños ojos rojos de Gintoki, decidió quedarse callado.

—Eso no es nada comparado a lo que tendría que hacerte— dijo Gintoki.

Su tono parecía el mismo tono pasota de siempre, pero Katsura lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber que no era así y que en esas palabras se camuflaba un tono de rencor, enfado y sobre todo, dolor.

—¡Lo siento!— se disculpó Katsura, en verdad se sentía culpable por no habérselo dicho, por haberle hecho creer que lo habían matado—De verdad que lo siento, pero fue la mejor manera de salir de esta que se me ocurrió.

Se quedaron en silencio y lo único que se escuchó fueron las olas del mar. Katsura todavía no se había levantado, en esos momentos solo quería que Gintoki le dijera algo, lo que fuera, le daba igual que le gritara, que se enfadara con él, pero quería algo. Gintoki ni siquiera le estaba mirando, miraba en dirección al mar.

—Gintoki, en verdad que lo siento, pero no quería meterte en todo esto, yo también te quiero.

Katsura levantó la mirada, ni siquiera se había dando cuenta cuando su mirada se había desviado hacía la arena de la playa. Al levantarse, se encontró con la mano de Gintoki, aunque no le estaba mirando, le estaba ofreciendo ayuda para levantarse. Y Katsura no dudó un momento en tomar esa mano, la agarró fuertemente, no quería que se marchara, quería aferrarse a él.

En cuanto los dedo de Gintoki rodearon los de Katsura, este tiró de él, no solo para levantarlo, sino que lo atrajo hacía si y le abrazó fuertemente. Lo había perdido una vez, quería asegurarse de que en verdad estaba ahí, que no era una mala jugada de su mente, en verdad necesitaba sentirlo a su lado. Escondió la cara en el lugar donde el hombro y el cuello se unían y aspiró su aroma, estaba ahí, con él.

—Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso, no te lo perdonaré una segunda vez— murmuró Gintoki.

Había perdido a mucha gente que le importaba. Había renunciado a Katsura una vez, cuando ambos siguieron caminos diferente y en ese momento en el que habían logrado reanudar su relación. Durante un pequeño periodo de tiempo lo había perdido y sin embargo, en ese momento estaba a su lado y Gintoki no iba a permitir que volviera a hacer algo tan estúpido.

—Lo haría de nuevo Gintoki, si hiciera falta lo haría— murmuró Katsura, no podía mentir a Gintoki y menos en una situación así— Pero no pienses que me agrada hacerlo, no pienses ni por un segundo que me agrada hacerte daño, lo siento de verdad.

El de la permanente natural levantó una de sus manos para juguetear con el pelo, en ese momento corto, de Katsura. Se le hacía raro verle con el pelo corto, siempre lo había llevado largo.

—No te preocupes, el pelo me crece muy rápido y en nada estará largo de nuevo— comentó Katsura, intentando animarlo de alguna manera—Gintoki no dijo nada, solo se quedó ahí, abrazándolo—Creo que pronto vendrán a por ti— comentó Katsura— Seguramente se sorprenderán de vernos así—Katsura intentó airear un poco el ambiente.

—Zura— dijo Gintoki, muy serio— He perdido a demasiadas personas que me importan, de verdad que no voy a perderte a ti— lo abrazó más fuerte— Haré lo que sea con tal de no perderte.

El de pelo negro le sonrió con cariño, ese no era un momento para hacer ninguno de sus estúpidos numeritos, tenía que actuar de manera seria y demostrar que era un adulto con la cabeza amueblada.

—No me perderás tan fácilmente Gintoki, soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para que no puedan acabar conmigo de cualquier manera— Katsura pasó su mano por los rizados cabellos de Gintoki a modo de caricia.

— Lo se, pero quiero que te acuerdes bien de eso— insistió Gintoki.

—Me acordaré, no te preocupes— calmó Katusura.

Ambos sabían que no podrían estar mucho más juntos, Katsura tendría que volver con los suyos, se lo debía a aquellos que le habían sido fieles y habían querido vengarle. Por su lado, Gintoki sabía que pronto irían a buscarle esos dos estúpidos críos a los que tanto cariño tenían.

—Todavía no me has perdonado— apuntó Katsura.

—Con pedirme perdón no me basta— explicó Gintoki—Todavía no puedo perdonarte, pero se que lo acabaré haciendo— comentó— Mas temprano que tarde— añadió.

Katsura dejó caer un poco su cabeza sobre la de Gintoki con una radiante sonrisa.

—Lo se.


End file.
